


My Love

by ilykuroo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hisokuro - Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykuroo/pseuds/ilykuroo
Summary: Hisoka and Chrollo meet after being apart for two years





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> not my first time writing a fanfic but my first time writing an anime fic so enjoy!! ><
> 
> **warning** : out of character

  
     Hisoka glances at the clock above his bedroom door before proceeding to add the final touches to his makeup. He wants to look his best; even had his clothes dry-cleaned and ironed because after all, tonight will be the first time in nearly two years that all thirteen members of the Phantom Troupe will be traveling in various lengths to gather in one of their usual hideouts, hidden deep within the abandoned buildings of Yorknew City.

     The meeting will occur in approximately four hours from now and Hisoka, judging from the pace he’s going, has more than enough time to get there without being late but that’s not exactly what he’s aiming for. He’s hoping to arrive a little, or a lot, earlier than the rest of the Troupe members. The spider boss tends to arrive two hours before anyone else in favor of greeting any early comers and Hisoka’s planning to take advantage of that little habit of his. It’s been nearly two years since he last saw his dearly beloved and he doesn’t want their first meeting in so long to be in a foul-smelling, demolished building littering with annoying spiders. Though, he would be more than happy if it was just the two of them in said building.

     Hisoka hums as he stares at himself in the mirror, making sure he looks presentable before preparing to leave. He grabs his favorite deck of French cards and shoves it in his pocket before stepping outside in his polished heels that clack with every eager step. He tries so very hard not to show his excitement through his smile and constant twitching but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to this meeting all month long. He nearly screamed with glee the day he received an email from Machi, informing him of the meeting.

     He crosses the road and practically skips towards the area at the edges of the city where abandoned buildings separate themselves from the public and main roads. There’s a row of rusty fences doing a futile job of barricading the dozens of buildings and Hisoka walks past them before coming face to face with a familiar yet somehow a different building from his memories. This is not the first time that the Troupe held a meeting here so his feet carry him towards his destination confidently but the building looks more eroded than before and there is debris blocking their makeshift main entrance. Huffing to himself, Hisoka swiftly slips past the debris, without getting hurt or risking tearing his clothes, and finds a shattered window where he can easily sneak in. He jumps inside the building, his heels resounding through the cold silence and announcing his arrival. It looks like no one was here yet judging from the lack of aura he’s sensing.

     Hisoka walks further into the building and stops in front of a flickering light spilling from one of the rooms. He peeks inside and nearly gasps when he finds their boss sitting peacefully on a wooden crate atop of a high platform with a candle beside him and a thick book in his hand. It’s not his conjured book, Hisoka suspects as he squints his eyes to try and make out the title of the book but the dim light betrays him.

     “How long are you going to stand there staring at me?” a gentle voice rips through the silence as Chrollo closes his book and trains his eyes towards the darkness where Hisoka was sure he had concealed his aura. “I thought I was alone,” Hisoka admits and steps into the room, revealing himself to the spider boss. “I couldn’t sense you,” then again, he was never really able to sense the thief’s aura despite knowing how sinister and powerful it is. It’s one of the many talents the spider has that Hisoka adores so much.

     “Hello,” Chrollo ignores his words. He puts his book aside and jumps down his little tower of crates in favor of greeting the magician halfway into the room. “It’s quite rare for you to arrive early. I was so sure you wouldn’t even show up,” he stops just a mere five feet away and takes in the sight in front of him. Hisoka is still as handsome as ever, broad and wearing that annoying smirk of his that Chrollo learned to love. He really hasn’t changed at all except for the fact that his hair is dyed into a bold orange now. The last time they met, the sly magician was sporting a fading shade of blue.

     “And miss the chance to see you for the first time in two years? Of course not,” Hisoka scoffs and steps forward, closing the distance until Chrollo is practically tilting his chin to look up at him. Hisoka has grown tall, either that or he added a couple of inches to his heels. “I’ve missed you,” he whispers into the air lingering between them and Chrollo breathes his words in before the magician yanks him by his coat and pulls him up for a painfully awaited kiss. It’s sudden but expected and Chrollo lets it happened as he wraps his arms around Hisoka’s neck to deepen the kiss, drowning in the saccharine taste of his lover’s tongue moulding against his and sparking up every emotion he’s rarely felt before.

     When they pull away, they rest their foreheads against each other as they breathe in perfect synchronization. Hisoka slips his hands underneath the thief’s coat and holds him close by the waist, his thumbs gently rubbing over the exposed skin above the waistband of his pants. He never understood why Chrollo opts to wear his coat over his shirtless torso but he never once questioned it, secretly finding the boss sexier this way.

     They keep each other close, eyes still closed as if treasuring this rare moment. None of the Troupe members know or suspect of their relationship and Chrollo prefers it that way. The Phantom Troupe is a group of vile thieves and the public fears them for their heartless act of murders. Heartless. Chrollo used to believe he couldn’t care for anyone else other than himself. Sure, he cared for his Troupe members but that was different, but four years ago a certain magician defeated one of his members and introduced to him a newfound interest as well as an emotion so foreign, it frightened him and to be honest, it still does. Pain or sadness never swayed him but after meeting Hisoka it’s like the older male changed him. He’s not exactly sure why or how it happened but he knows one thing for sure; he’s not as heartless as he believed he was.

     Hisoka’s eyes shot open when he feels something wet drop and trickle down his arm. “My dearest,” he softly caresses the spider’s cheek, forcing him to meet his golden eyes. “You’re crying,” he says in a hushed whisper, watching as glistening tears roll down Chrollo’s cheek, leaving faint trails that shape his beautiful face. “Did you miss me that much?” he asks, only half joking but his smile fades when Chrollo nods unexpectedly.

     “Oh, Chrollo,” Hisoka coos lovingly and pulls the man into an embrace and slowly sways him from left to right. “I knew you were going to be happy to see me but,” he pauses to kiss away the tears from his lover’s eyes. “I’d never imagine seeing you cry,”

     “Shut up, I’m not crying because of you,” Chrollo shoves him, breaking the embrace, and turns away. Hisoka chuckles at his action, finding it awfully childish especially when he’s wiping his eyes messily on his sleeves like a child. “Danchou,” he calls teasingly, pressing himself against the boss’ back and resting his chin on his shoulder where the fur of his coat tickles the tip of his nose slightly. “Why are you crying then?”

     Chrollo sucks in his bottom lip and bites it as if restraining himself from spilling his emotions but Hisoka kisses down his jawline and nuzzles the side of his face and it makes something flutter deep within his chest. It’s frightening. “Chrollo,” Hisoka whispers against his ear and said name closes his eyes, relishing in the sensation of Hisoka’s lips leaving open-mouthed kisses down his neck. “Chrollo,” he whispers again and said name shivers. “Chrollo,” Hisoka kisses a pulse point on his neck. “Chrollo” kisses under his ear. “Chrollo,” he pauses. “I love you,” a tear rolls down his cheek and Hisoka licks it away. “I love you,” another tear, another lick, another tear, this time a kiss on the corner of his lips. Hisoka continues to hold him even when Chrollo starts to sob, even when it starts to rain and the sound of it violently cascading against the building drowns him out, Hisoka doesn’t loosen his hold around him.

     When his sobs finally dissolve into silent sniffle, Hisoka slowly turns him around to face him and wipe away whatever tears were remaining with the pads of his thumbs. “My dearest,” he whispers and Chrollo looks up at him, eyes still glassy. “Do you love me too?” the question was unexpected and it makes Chrollo’s breath hitch. He’s never really thought about it but what does Hisoka mean to him? Why did he cry? What was he so afraid of? Love? His own questions shroud his mind and it leaves him unable to find an answer.

     “That’s alright,” Hisoka kisses his cheek and runs his fingers through his raven hair, messing it up a tad to his liking. “You don’t have to give me an answer,” he pulls away and creates distance between them just in time for Chrollo to sense the aura of the arriving members but he couldn’t care less not when Hisoka left too many questions in his head. “Farewell,” the magician bids and Chrollo frantically finds his voice. “Hisoka,” he forces out painfully, but the magician was already gone, leaving Chrollo’s hand to reach and grasp around nothing but thin air.

     “Hisoka!”

     “Boss?” Just then Machi and the rest of the members enter the room, confused at his outburst. “Hisoka?” Feitan stands beside the pink-haired lady and raises an eyebrow as he scans the area. “I don’t see him anywhere nor do I sense his disgusting aura anywhere near,” he glances outside the room to make sure but there was no clear sight of the magician. “Are you alright, boss?” Shalnark asks him and Chrollo doesn’t respond, instead, he stares blindly at the spot where Hisoka stood last. They didn’t see each other for two years, he wonders how long will he have to endure until he can see him again.

     The rest of the members exchange confused looks before settling down and making themselves comfortable but Chrollo stays standing until a hand clasps down his shoulder and he flinches. He whips his head around and stared wide-eyed at Shalnark who seems surprised to have caught him off guard. “Boss, are you alright?” he asks again and this time Chrollo responds with a small nod before shrugging his hand away. He walks away and sits down on his usual spot at the high platform where he can watch every single one of his members. He sadly looks at them before panning his eyes towards the three large windows situated on the wall where Hisoka would usually sit. “Farewell,” he whispers into the cold air.

     “My love,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> > I wrote this at 5am while i was high on caffeine so there's a lot of grammatical errors. I don't know if I should continue this because obviously, there's space for improvement and plot but i don't know...i guess comment if ya'll want me to continue it :,) Thank you for reading! :)  
> 
> 
> comments make me happy and keeps me motivated and kudos are very much appreciated! ♡  
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/switchkuroo) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aizvwa/) | [tumblr](https://aizvwa.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 


End file.
